El experimento
by jesparza15
Summary: Sayaka y Madoka buscan estar en paz y juntas. Nagisa busca corregir el error que cometió con Mami. Homura y Kyouko sólo buscan cumplir un deseo en base a un experimento llenó de misterios donde todos están involucrados de alguna forma.


_**Hola, aquí jesparza15**_

 _ **Aquí regreso con otra historia de Madoka Mágica (con una parejita que se me encargó, que pido disculpas por la tardanza, tuve ciertas dificultades técnicas, pero finalmente ya está hecha)**_

 _ **Disclaimer 1: Puella Magi Madoka Mágica es propiedad de sus autores, esta obra es sin fines de lucro, con el mero afán de entretener**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: Esta es una historia Yuri (chica x chica) si no te gustan estas historias no leas.**_

 _ **Sin más espero disfruten**_

A la sombra de la noche se encontraba caminando cierta criatura, no era un animal como tal, pero cualquiera que fuera capaz de verle sería capaz de relacionarlo con un gato blanco; exceptuando el hecho de que en sus orejas flotaban un par de anillos dorados y que sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre, inexpresivo totalmente. Este ser era Kyubey, el cual se hallaba caminando tranquilo acercándose a una chica que conocía y capturó su atención al ver su "potencial" hace tiempo.

La chica tenía pelo dorado y parecía estar en su adolescencia, quizá tendría 15 años según la cuenta humana. Se veía triste, como si algo malo le pasara. El gato imaginó que al parecer era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, por lo que se le acercó y le habló desde cierta distancia.

-¿Te sucede algo Mami Tomoe?- La chica miró en todas direcciones buscando el origen de la voz; Kyubey se mantenía en un sitio en la sombra por el momento.

-¿Quién está allí? , ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre extraño?- La entidad caminó saliendo de la sombra, mostrando su identidad a la chica.- Kyubey- Susurró la menor, la cual corrió para abrazar al ser. A Kyubey no le importaba ser abrazado, era pleno conocedor de que éstas eran formas de los humanos de expresar algo que él necesitaba con urgencia; emociones.

-¿Te ocurrió algo recientemente, Mami Tomoe?- Preguntó entre los brazos de la chica.

-Sí.- Susurró por lo bajo la chica.- Mis padres…tuvieron un accidente… y están graves en el hospital-

-¿De qué manera fue ello? –Preguntó nuevamente el ser.- ¿Fue un accidente de autos?- A él no le era relevante el motivo del accidente, pero entendía que con este tipo de interrogantes podría entender un poco más fácil las "irracionales" emociones humanas que buscaba.

-No…una bruja con cara de payaso y otra estaban peleando y una terminó lanzando el cuerpo de la otra en dirección donde estábamos…-respiró la chica un momento antes de seguir, entre lágrimas.- La bruja golpeó un edificio en construcción y una viga cayó sobre mis padres…ellos…me empujaron para salvarme… ¡no pude hacer nada Kyubey! ¡Nada!, ¡incluso otra chica fue la que llamó a la ambulancia!-

- _Charlotte realizó lo que debía hacer entonces-_ Pensó el gato mientras con sus orejas limpió con esmero las lágrimas de la chica, sorprendiendo la actitud del ser a la chica por la aparente muestra de afecto. Para Kyubey no lo era; ni él ni su especie eran capaz de mostrar emociones, sólo se sentía atraído hacia la rubia porque se estaba metiendo en un asunto de su interés. Al terminar la limpieza habló:

-No podías hacer nada. No tenías el poder adecuado. Es cierto que lo notaste gracias a tu "potencial mágico". Ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar tal situación.- El ser hizo una breve pausa soltándose del abrazo de la chica y posándose frente a ella. –Las brujas son derrotadas por chicas mágicas. Nosotros nos encargamos de hacer a las chicas mágicas a través de contratos; a cambio, ustedes pueden pedirnos cualquier deseo-

-¿Cualquier deseo?- Cuestionó la chica.

-Sí… riqueza, comida, cosas como…- Y en ese momento Kyubey pronunció la frase que sabía que con esta Mami Tomoe se volvería una chica mágica.- salvar a una o varias personas heridas.-

-¿De verdad… salvarías a mis padres?-

-Si tienes el valor para enfrentar a las brujas lo que te quede de vida cumpliremos tu deseo- La mujer asentó segura de sí misma sin pensarlo mucho, por lo que Kyubey procedió a realizar el "contrato". Su cuerpo se iluminó en un color dorado que envolvió tanto su cuerpo como el de Mami, mientras las orejas del ser se extendían al pecho de la dama, obteniendo una gema de colores brillantes de ella. Al cesar el brillo el ser le dio la gema a Mami. –Esta es tu gema del alma, te permitirá volverte una chica mágica cuando sea necesaria, y humana una vez realizado tu trabajo.-

-¿Entonces mis padres…?- La chica no acabó su pregunta cuando recibió un mensaje al teléfono.

" _Se le manda este mensaje para notificarle que de manera casi milagrosa sus padres han empezado a recuperarse. Si desea verlos pase mañana por la tarde en el horario que se le indicó antes"_

-¡Kyubey!- La chica abrazó fuertemente al ser, besando su rostro repetidas veces. -¡Gracias, gracias! , ¡Muchísimas gracias Kyubey!- El ser le dejó hacer tales cosas, ya que le era indiferente las acciones de la chica. Al paso de los minutos la chica le soltó y se despidió del gato.

-Sólo mantente lista para cuando aparezca una bruja.- La chica se fue corriendo del lugar alegre por haber salvado a sus padres. El extraterrestre, por su lado, se quedó meditando un poco sobre lo recién sucedido. -¿Una bruja peleando con otra? ¡Qué interesante suena aquello! , parece que el experimento está funcionando perfectamente. – A lo lejos percibió como una chica peli blanca y ojos bicolores (naranjas y amarillos en ambas pupilas) se acercaba con clara intención de toparse con él.

-Yo pienso que ésa chica era alguien que miré hace poco-

-¿Dónde viste a Mami Tomoe?- Interrogó velozmente Kyubey

-Hace un rato, durante el experimento que me encargaste una bruja terminó golpeando un edificio de construcción. Una viga cayó sobre los padres de la chica, me le acerqué una vez que Homura y Kyouko se deshicieron de la bruja, para ofrecerle ayuda y consuelo.-

-No entiendo el motivo para ello Nagisa Momoe.- Musitó el gato alzando la vista para ver más claramente a la chica.

-Me sentí mal por ella… pero, si fue capaz de notar la bruja, ¿entonces ella tiene potencial mágico?- Preguntó Nagisa hincándose a la altura de la entidad

-Tu conjetura no es errónea Nagisa Momoe.- El ser se paró enfrente de la chica. - El experimento seguirá desarrollándose como hasta ahora. – La chica sonrió.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda en todo esto, aunque no sé si estamos haciendo lo que sea correcto Kyubey. Yo creo que otras podrían hacer esto mejor que yo- Kyubey le vio a los ojos

-Todas las chicas mágicas nos son útiles, no eres especial en ése aspecto. Pero, no puedo negar que tu ayuda en el experimento es imprescindible por la naturaleza de tus habilidades.- La chica sonrió, para luego invitar al ser a ir a su casa, el cual negó argumentando tener otros "asuntos" que realizar. Nagisa no se ofendió, ya que sabía que la entidad felina frente a ella era alguien muy ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo. Se despidió y caminó dirección a su casa, o mejor dicho, a ver a la rubia. Kyubey, por su lado, avanzó unas cuadras doblando en una esquina hasta llegar a cierta construcción un par de cuadras más adelantes.

-No me gusta esperar y lo sabes, ¿verdad Kyubey?- Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la parte alta de la construcción. Sin mucho esfuerzo la criatura subió por las vigas hasta llegar a estar de frente a la dueña de esta voz, aunque esta no se distinguía por una sombra presenta

-Ahora hay una nueva chica mágica en Mitakihara desde hace un par de minutos- Una segunda voz, la cual salió entre las sombras revelándose como una chica de pelo oscuro con el pelo trenzado en 2 coletas y de lentes habló:

-¿Quién es nuestra nueva "compañera"?- La dueña de tal voz también salió de las sombras, mostrándose como una chica pelirroja con una blusa negra, suéter verde y shorts mezclilla, amenazando con una lanza al gato

-¡¿Es una rival para nosotros eh Kyubey?!- El ser no opuso resistencia al ataque de la chica, ya que la peli oscuro (como él esperaba) detuvo a la peli roja.

-No lo veas así Sakura-San, apenas se volvió una chica mágica.- Posó su mano sobre la chica de la lanza y miró a Kyubey.- ¿Responderías una pregunta mía?-

-Dime tu pregunta y veré si te responderemos.- Kyouko bajó su lanza. Conocía que las preguntas que hacía su acompañante siempre le permitían descubrir si el ser delante de ellos planeaba alguna cosa y, por ello, saber cómo prevenirse. Por su lado, Kyubey conocía perfectamente lo que pasaría si no le respondía

-¿Por qué nos vienes a decir que hay una nueva chica mágica?- El gato alzó su mirada inexpresiva característica para ver a la chica delante de él

-Para que sepan que la ciudad no se halla descuidada y que pueden mantener el control del "experimento" que estamos realizando. Hablando de ello, en esta zona se realizó la conclusión de la pelea de una bruja con otra, ¿cierto?- Ambas chicas le dieron el sí.- ¿Qué hicieron con la bruja?-

-La derrotamos.- Dijo la peli roja.

-Perfecto Kyouko Sakura y Akemi Homura. La fase 1 del experimento está completada con éxito del 100%, ahora se requiere su máxima atención en esto si quieren que se cumpla lo que solicitaron.- Ambas asentaron antes de caminar hacia abajo del edificio. –Espera un momento Akemi Homura.- La nombrada se giró, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Kyouko siguiera adelante, la cual algo molesta lo hizo chocando su lanza contra el piso, provocando un peculiar chillido a medida que se alejaba.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí Kyubey?- El gato se paró delante de la chica.

-Entra a la escuela donde estudia Nagisa Momoe, serás su compañera de clase al igual que cazando brujas. Es requerido que lo hagas. Otra cosa que se requiere es que amistes con Sayaka Miki y Madoka Kaname.-

-¿Ellas son las próximas?-

-Sí, tienen potencial para ser chicas mágicas en el futuro, pero será más fácil de lograr si están en contacto con otras chicas mágicas, y las emociones demasiado inestables de Kyouko Sakura no permitirán el monitoreo adecuado de ello para nosotros. Por ello requiero tu ayuda.- Homura sólo aceptó todo sin problemas, satisfaciendo al ser el que le permitió ir luego.

A la entrada del edificio se hallaba Kyouko esperando.

-¿Qué te dijo el animal ese?- Homura sonrió ante el comentario.

-Sólo que necesitaba que vigile a Nagisa, por ello iré a su escuela como compañera de clases.-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí eh?!- Dijo con cierto enojo la peli roja, Homura sonrió y se acercó a la chica, acariciando su mejilla y arrinconándola contra la pared. Kyouko sonrojó mientras la peli oscura le susurraba.

-Dice que tus emociones son demasiado incontrolables… ahora que estás agitada por una caricia creo que le creo.- La otra intentó poner sus manos entre ambas, pero fue detenida en un veloz movimiento por la Akemi. –Tranquila, yo nunca dije que no me gustara tu forma impulsiva de ser…de hecho –Se acercó un poco a su oreja susurrándole despacio.- Me gusta mucho como eres.- La otra suspiró al sentir la respiración de la Akemi tan cerca. Se giró para ver a Homura y darle un breve beso en los labios, antes de abrazarla.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Preguntó la chica.

-Claro, ya es tarde…además.- Volvió a susurrar.- Quiero dormir contigo.- La Sakura sonrojó, pero en un veloz movimiento tomó a la otra entre sus brazos a modo nupcial, para luego irse corriendo en dirección de la casa de Homura. Kyubey desde arriba les observó.

-Todo procede de acuerdo al plan. Pronto lograré algo que excede la imaginación de toda mi especie. Sólo esperen incubadores, y sobre todo tú ama.-

*****************************************************************************  
-¡Mami-San!- Gritó una chica peli blanca al ver a la rubia caminar por la noche con prisa.- ¿A dónde vas tan tarde?- La mayor se dio vuelta reconociendo a la chica y saludándola.

-¡Hola Momoe-San!, voy a mi casa, ¿y tú?- La otra sonrojó desviando un poco su mirada, sorprendiendo a la mayor.

-Verás… te vi pasar y quise saludarte para saber cómo estabas después de lo que pasó en la tarde.- Mami sonrió, mientras sacaba su teléfono para mostrarle el mensaje que hacía poco más de media hora le había llegado desde el hospital. -¿De verdad?, ¡qué bueno!, me alegro por ti- Nagisa abrazó a Mami rápidamente. En aquel momento no se daba cuenta, pero la rubia ahora era abrazada por una chica que se sentía culpable por lo que hizo. Una leve lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la menor, siendo limpiada por la otra

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-¡No, nada!- Dijo Nagisa negando con las manos, naturalmente mintiéndole a la otra. Al poco comenzó a llover. En un veloz movimiento la Tomoe tomó la mano de la peli blanca, haciéndola correr tras de sí mientras la lluvia acrecentaba. Finalmente llegarían a la casa de la mayor al paso de unos minutos.

-Necesitarás quitarte todo eso si no quieres enfermarte.- Dijo Mami mientras veía que el suéter de Nagisa estaba mojado. Ésta, por su lado, le replicó:

-Tú estás más mojada. Además ahora será difícil que regrese a mí casa.- La dueña de la casa posó su mano sobre el hombro de la otra.

-Tranquila, puedes quedarte aquí. Mis padres como saben no están…- Hizo una breve pausa al pensar en ello.- No pienses raro de mí por tomarte y obligarte a venir. Sólo es que… si no me hubieras ayudado cuando pasó el accidente, yo estaría huérfana. No sé cómo agradecerte.-La Momoe sólo abrazó a la otra, jalándola un poco para que terminaran sentadas en el sofá sin dejar de abrazarse.

-No te preocupes.- Susurró con cariño la chica.- Lo hice porque creí que ocupabas ayuda.- Mami le miró a los ojos, mientras Nagisa recargó su frente contra la suya, sonrojando a la otra.- No te conozco, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.- Mami asentó, mientras se recargaba y recostaba sobre el cuerpo de la menor, terminando dormida. Nagisa al notar esto prefirió no moverla y quedarse en la misma posición.

- _Kyubey… no entiendo porque haces las cosas… pero, si así puedo ayudar gente como ella, entonces no me importa lo que pase aquí en delante.-_ Pensó la menor antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo mientras la lluvia caía

****************************************************************************  
En una casa por la que pasó corriendo Kyouko con Homura en sus brazos 2 chicas estaban en una habitación platicando un poco, aprovechando que ninguno de los padres de ambas se hallaban presentes.

-¿Crees que Hitomi se quede con Kyousuke?- Sayaka le miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué preguntas Madoka?- La chica se acercó a la peli azul, abrazándole por la espalda.

-Sólo…creo que es lindo tener a alguien especial en tu vida.- La peli azul se giró para ver a la pequeña dueña de la habitación

-Sayaka-Chan, ¿te gusta alguien?- La mujer enrojeció.

-No…ahora no.-

-¡Mientes Sayaka-Chan!, no estarías tan roja si no tuvieras a alguien en tu corazón.-

-¿P-porqué me preguntas a mí eh?, ¿a ti también te gusta alguien no?- Madoka sonrió

-"¿A ti también?" ¡Entonces sí te gusta alguien!, ¡Sayaka-chan mentirosa!- La peli rosa tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpear suave en la cabeza a Sayaka, regañándola por su mentira.

-¡Sí ya te mentí!- Dijo la peli azul cansada de los golpes.

-Ahora dime quién es ese chico.- Dijo la pelo rosado mientras ahora pasaba a abrazar la almohada

-Este…es algo complicado. Di tu primero.- Madoka sonrió y abrazó a Sayaka, recargándose en su hombro.

-También…es complicado. Es buena persona, es amable y dulce conmigo, siempre me cuida, pero yo creo que tiene miedo de lo que pase luego.- Sayaka le miró un momento de reojo.

-¿Qué pasará luego?-

-No lo sé.- Entrelazó sus dedos Madoka con los de la peli azul.- Pero… me gustaría mucho descubrirlo con esa persona.- Sayaka no lo pudo resistir más.

-Tú me gustas.- Madoka le miró extrañada un segundo, hasta que luego procesó mejor lo que le dijo.

-¿De verdad?- La otra asentó, mientras Madoka le abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho. –Tú también Sayaka-Chan…me gustas mucho.- Sayaka se giró y le sonrió, antes de abrazarla fuertemente contra sí. Se vieron a los ojos un momento, antes de ambas cerrar los ojos y darse un rápido beso.

-Madoka… ¿esto está bien?, ambas somos chicas.-

-No sé…pero quiero estar siempre con Sayaka-Chan.-

-Si estás tan decidida entonces – Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.- Yo siempre te voy a cuidar, a querer y estar para ti sin importar lo que piense el resto- La peli rosa sonrió, quedándose abrazada de la peli azul mientras comenzaban a quedarse dormidas

-¡Mami-San!- Gritó Sayaka al ver que por un poco Mami daba un paso adelante por la calle y era atropellada. Madoka tomaba del brazo a Mami para detenerla también.

-¿Eh?, ¿Pasa algo?-

-Estabas distraída y un poco más y te atropellaban.- Dijo Madoka viendo a su mentora.

-¡Oh no!, no estaba distraída…es que…- Mami suspiró, ya que esta era la calle donde hacía 2 años atrás aquel accidente que mandara casi a la muerte a sus padres se había suscitado. Alzó la vista en dirección al edificio de donde aquella viga había caído; ahora era un centro comercial bastante visitado por muchos, con gente incluso en el techo. Logró divisar la figura de una vieja conocida, Homura Akemi, platicando con Sakura Kyouko y aparentemente el ser que las hizo lo que eran; Kyubey.

Iba a hablarles, pero Homura hizo una leve señal; posó su dedo sobre el labio de Kyouko, haciéndola guardar silencio un momento, mientras inclinaba su vista hacia Mami y guiñaba el ojo. Evidente señal de guardar silencio ante la situación. No lo entendía pero confiaba en aquella chica; era cierto que era de pocas palabras, pero sus acciones demostraban que era de fiar.

-¿Quieres pasar a aquel centro comercial?- Indagó Sayaka al notar la atención de su amiga en el edificio.

-No ahora…-Respondió la Tomoe tratando de evitar que miraran al techo.- digamos que tengo mi historia con este lugar.- Las caras de sus amigas le miraban fijo, preguntándole con sus gestos cuál era aquella situación, más no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia.

-¡Dinos Mami-San!- Suplicó la peli rosada a la chica.-

-No creo que quieran oír esa historia, es algo que pasó incluso antes de conocerlas.- Era cierto, el incidente en aquel edificio había pasado un par de días antes de conocer a Sayaka y a Madoka, lo cual de cierta forma alegraba su corazón; ahora ya no estaba sola y tenía un buen motivo para seguir peleando, el cual era defender al resto.

-¿Y si no vamos a clases hoy?- Preguntó Sayaka, sorprendiendo a sus amigas. –Somos mujeres trabajadoras, tenemos derecho a un descanso, ¿no?- Madoka jaló de la mejilla a la peli azul

-¡Eso es muy irresponsable Sayaka-Chan!, pero…- La pelo azul le miró fijo un momento.- No estaría mal si estamos juntas, ¿verdad?- La chica se sonrojó, mientras abrazaba a Madoka, recargándola en su pecho.

-No importa, si estoy contigo tontita está bien entonces.- Mami miraba con atención la situación. Desde que las conoció suponía que eran más que "sólo amigas" Este era uno de esos momentos que le inclinaban a pensar en aquello.

- _Es justo…como Nagisa y yo aquel día… No, lo que tengo enfrente es posible y real. Lo de Nagisa y yo no pasará-_ Pensó la mayor mientras veía a las menores abrazadas de una forma tan apegada.

\- -¡Ya es tarde!, no llegaremos a clase si no nos apuramos.- La chica tomó de las manos a Madoka y Sayaka tratando de correr (aprovechando que el semáforo de la calle ahora estaba en verde). Ninguna se movió. La mayor suspiró. –Si se quieren quedar está bien… yo tengo trabajos que entregar. ¡Hasta luego!- La rubia les soltó, cruzando rápidamente por aquella calle dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

-Sayaka-Chan, ¿no deberíamos…?- La peli azul le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a la otra.

-Hoy no Madoka, no hay nada interesante para nosotros hoy. Mami por su lado tiene que salir bien para graduarse.

-Pero…- Sayaka posó su dedo sobre los labios de Madoka, sonrojándola pero sobre todo callándola.

-Hoy no Madoka, este día quiero pasarlo contigo solamente pequeña.- La Miki paseó su dedo por el labio de la peli rosa, disfrutando de la expresión sonrojada de su "amiga". A los minutos paró. –Vamos al centro comercial, puede que veamos algo interesante.- Madoka (algo aturdida por el tacto de la otra) le siguió tomándola del brazo. Sayaka sólo sonrió mientras caminaba al interior del sitio.

En el techo del centro comercial se hallaban sentadas 2 chicas, una peli oscura y otra peli roja, siendo divisadas por cierto gato blanco.

-¿Todo está listo Kyubey?- Preguntó Homura.

-Sí, hoy será un buen día para esta ciudad.- La peli roja sacó una paleta de su bolsa, para sacarla de su envoltorio y comenzar a comerla.

-¿Qué tendrá de bueno?, parece que lloverá.-

-Más allá de eso Kyouko Sakura, hoy tendremos una nueva chica mágica.- El gato indicó que miraran hacia la calle. Ambas obedecieron divisando a 3 chicas conocidas por ellas; Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki y Mami Tomoe. La rubia alzó la vista un momento hacia donde estaban los 3.

-¿Qué hace ella con…?- La voz de Kyouko fue interrumpida por el dedo de Homura sobre él, para hacerle guardar silencio, mientras discretamente miraba a Mami abajo y le guiñaba el ojo

- _Espero que captes la idea-_ Pensó para sus adentros la chica que buscaba indicarle a la que estaba en el suelo que no hablase de ellas. Al notar que las otras 2 comenzaron a platicar con ella pudo regresar su atención al asunto que le tenía allí.

-¡No era necesario callarme así eh!- Gritó Kyouko de manera enojada.

-Se encuentran aquí de manera encubierta. Deben de pasar desapercibidas.- Indicó Kyubey a la peli roja.

-De cualquier forma.- Hablo la Sakura.- ¿Para qué nos quieres ahora?-

-Vigilen el área, hoy realizaré la fase final del experimento.- El extraterrestre tomó un poco de aire.- En 2 horas comenzará el proceso. Vigilen todo y si se sale de control…- El ser caminó hacia un conducto de aire antes de meterse en el.- Destruyan toda evidencia de esto.- El animal se introdujo totalmente en el conducto, yéndose del lugar y dejando solas a ambas damas.

-Tsk, ya me tiene harto este chico.- Vociferó la peli roja, mientras su compañera sonrió ante la molestia de la chica, acercándose a ella y parándose frente a ella.

-Tranquila, ya dice que hoy acabará esto… un lio menos y podremos hacer "ya sabes qué".- Kyouko se sonrojó al imaginar lo que podrían hacer al momento de acabar el experimento y poder vivir sin estar obligadas a ser chicas mágicas, en algún sitio tropical. Homura, por su parte, le tomó las manos para que las paseara por su torso, acariciándola con cuidado. Kyouko se relajó un poco (como pensó Homura) al acariciar a la chica delante de ella y oírla suspirar. En un rápido movimiento la jaló hacia sí, quedando abrazadas con los brazos de la peli roja alrededor de la cintura de la Akemi. Esta sonrió pícara y le susurró a la otra.

-¿Quieres "adelantar" lo que haremos allá?- Kyouko sonrió ante la idea. Homura Akemi era el tipo de persona que se mantenía seria y calmada en la mayoría de situaciones, buscando sentido a todo para resolver los conflictos, excepto con Kyouko. Con ella era más impulsiva, más extrovertida y valía decirlo, más pervertida. En vez de enfadar a la peli roja esto le gustaba mucho, ya que conocía facetas que el resto nuca imaginaría que la chica de las coletas. Unas suaves lamidas en la oreja por parte de la chica de pelo oscuro sacaron de sus pensamientos a la Sakura. -¿Qué dices entonces?- Kyouko sonrió mientras se sentaba (con las lamidas le costaba estar parada).

-Ven aquí Homu-Chan.- Homura se sonrojó ante el apodo, pero sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de la chica, la cual comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos, provocando más de un suspiro a Homura. La peli oscuro se recargó sobre el pecho de la Sakura, "dejándose querer" por las manos de la comedora compulsiva. Alzó su vista un momento, encontrándose con la de Kyouko, viéndose reflejada en los ojos de su pareja, sonriéndose mutuamente antes de la peli roja tomar con ambas manos las mejillas de la otra, verse un instante y frotar la nariz una contra la otra. –Te quiero.-

-Yo también Kyouko.- Fue la última frase de Homura antes de sentir los labios de la otra tocar los suyos. Al inicio fue un leve roce, que luego subió de intensidad y a los minutos ya era un apasionado beso, donde ambas peleaban por dominar el beso, mientras las manos de Homura bajaban a los shorts de Kyouko, acariciando sobre su trasero y sobre sus muslos, mientras Kyouko hacía lo mismo pero con el vientre y con la espalda de Homura, provocándole que se arqueara un poco a medida que sentía sus dedos haciendo presión sobre su columna vertebral. Esto provocó que finalmente cediera y se alejara un poco de los labios de Kyouko, quedando hiperventilando y la peli roja con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Homura le vio y sonrió besando su frente.

-Si seguimos aquí nos interrumpirán al final.-

-Tienes razón Kyouko, eso no sería agradable, ¿cierto?- ambas se miraron, mientras discretamente de uno de los bolsillos de su falda Homura sacaba una paleta de fresa y la procede a abrir. -¿Quieres comer?- La otra asentó, para que luego lamer la paleta un poco, sonrojando a la chica a sus pies al verla lamer y chupar con peculiar énfasis el dulce, hasta que finalmente terminó y besó de nuevo a la chica; haciendo notar a Kyouko el motivo de las acciones de la chica; ahora toda su boca sabía a la paleta. La peli roja tomó de la cintura a la Akemi para girarla y ponerla debajo de ella sin parar el beso, cosa la cual no molesto a la peli oscura, en el fondo le gustó mucho, ya que siempre disfrutaba en el fondo tener a la chica de ciudad Kamishiro sobre de sí, sintiendo su respiración, su peso, su aroma, su todo. A los minutos se separaron.

-¿Tienes más dulces así?- Indagó la peli roja, mientras Homura sonreía; ahora ya tenían una forma de pasar el tiempo.

*****************************************************************************  
Tanto Sayaka como Madoka llevaban tiempo dentro del centro comercial, paseando y comprando una que otra cosa que miraban al recorrer los pasillos del sitio. Un leve gruñido proveniente del estómago de Madoka distrajo a las chicas.

-Lo siento…- Madoka agachó la cabeza. Sayaka sólo le acarició el pelo, y luego la mejilla para que alzara la vista y se vieran.

-No importa… ya es algo tarde.- Miró hacia un reloj cercano, notando que era el mediodía. –Llevamos un par de horas aquí, es normal que te dé hambre linda.- Madoka desvió la mirada ante el comentario. -¿Veamos qué hay de comer sí?-

-Sí…- Musitó bajo la pelo rosa mientras caminaba detrás la pelo azul. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un puesto de nachos. Sayaka procedió a pedir una orden, que al momento de recibirla fue a sentarse en una mesa cercana junto a una hambrienta Madoka.

-Di "ah"- Sayaka tomó un pedazo de nacho y se lo dio a comer a Madoka. Así pasaron un rato hasta terminar el plato. La peli rosa se recargó sobre el hombro de la otra.

-Gracias Sayaka-Chan- La chica tomó la mano de la peli azul, sorprendiéndola en el acto.- No sé qué haría sin ti.-

-Sólo te invite comida.- Dijo la Miki desviando un poco la mirada, la otra le tomó de la mejilla para que se vieran a los ojos.

-No, tú siempre me ayudas en todo, vas hasta mi casa a levantarme para la escuela. Incluso cuando me enfermo vas a mi casa a cuidarme.- Ambas chicas sonrojaron, hasta que Madoka se acercó un poco más a la otra. –Yo aun no entiendo por qué haces tanto por mí- Sayaka le tomó de las mejillas, sorprendiendo a la Kaname.

-Madoka, tú me gustas mucho, eso pasa, yo quiero estar contigo siempre Madoka.- La nombrada desvió la mirada. Siempre Sayaka era así, tan directa en su proceder y en lo que sentía, sobre todo si tenía que ver con Madoka. Desde secundaria era así, llevándole a volverse personas muy cercanas, "más de la cuenta" dirían algunos. A pesar de que nadie sabía la verdadera índole de la relación, a Madoka no dejaban de incomodarle un poco las miradas ajenas

-Sayaka-Chan…este, ¿podemos ir a un sitio más privado?- La peli azul sonrió, tomando de la mano a la otra para llevarla a un pasillo más o menos retirado, para luego sacar unas llaves y meterse en tal cuarto, para luego ser cerrado por Sayaka. -¿Sayaka-chan?-

-Jeje, mis padres tienen varios locales aquí. Este aún no tiene uso.- La chica se acercó a la peli rosa y susurrarle.- Quería estar en privado contigo.- La nombrada se sonroja, mientras miraba a su amiga un segundo, antes de acariciar su mejilla.

-Sayaka-Chan…este…- La peli azul no le dejó hablar más, ya que la tomó del rostro y la recargó contra la espalda, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a Madoka, pero dejándose llevar por la acción de la otra. A los minutos la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran. –Sayaka-Chan, ¿tú y yo qué somos?- La pregunta sorprendió a la Miki, la cual sonrió mientras miraba a "su chica"

-Madoka… ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos besamos?- Madoka desvió la mirada, mientras Sayaka Miki le susurraba la misma frase de aquella vez hacía 2 años.

-Yo siempre te voy a cuidar, a querer y estar para ti sin importar lo que piense el resto.- La peli rosa sonrió al oír aquello de nuevo, mirando a la peli azul a los ojos, mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Al poco ya estaban besándose de nuevo con dulzura. Este beso fue algo más breve que el anterior, ya que luego Madoka descendió a besar el cuello de Sayaka, sorprendiendo a la otra.

-Madoka… ¿q-qué haces?- La chica comenzó a suspirar mientras sentía los labios de la peli rosa recorrer su cuello, erizándole la piel cuando sintió como desabrochaba el primer botón de su blusa.

-Sayaka-Chan, yo…-La chica tartamudeo un poco mientras desabrochaba un par de botones más, para descubrir el hombro de la chica, y besarlo lentamente y con ternura. –Sólo quiero estar siempre contigo.- Sayaka le tomó la mejilla para besarla nuevamente, dejándose llevar un poco por las palabras de la chica, abrazándola fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Hubiera pasado la situación a un tono más "adulto" de no ser que ambas notaron cómo el cuarto cambiaba, tomando un aspecto colorido, con paredes de varios colores y un aroma dulce constante en el ambiente.

-Una barrera…- susurró Sayaka. Madoka le abrazó fuerte. –Tranquila Madoka, todo estará bien…creo- Ambas salieron del cuarto, confirmando el mismo aspecto de las paredes de colores y texturas similares a pasteles. A lo lejos se escucharon unos golpes y gritos. Ambas con cuidado caminaron por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a donde estaba la fuente del centro comercial, donde miraron a 2 brujas peleando, una de forma humanoide, sólo con su forma totalmente en color negro; mientras la otra tenía forma alargada, con un rostro de payaso con una larga risa dibujada. Cerca 2 chicas observaban, Homura y Kyouko

-¡Acabala Charlotte!, ¡Tú puedes!, ¡Destroza a Elsa María!- La peli roja gritaba en claro apoyo a la bruja con la pintura de payaso. Homura por su lado regañó a su compañera.

-Si gritas tan alto "alguien" nos puede escuchar- Homura observaba tranquila sentada en el suelo, tomando nota del combate entre las brujas, hasta que decidió pararse.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Kyouko.

-Iré a ver si "él" ya llegó para realizar la siguiente fase del experimento.- La peli roja suspiró, mientras sacaba una paleta y la comía con calma, mientras tomaba el cuaderno donde Homura anotaba para seguir llevando registro de la batalla.

La Akemi subió por una escalera de pastel hasta llegar al pasillo por donde un par de horas antes habían pasado Madoka y Sayaka.

-¡Salgan de allí!, ¡Sé que están ocultas!- La primera en salir de su escondite (un pequeño aparador de caramelo) fue Madoka, sorprendiendo a la peli oscura. –Madoka… no esperaba que fueras tú.-

-Homura-chan, ¿qué pasa aquí?, ¿por qué no derrotan a ambas brujas?- Homura suspiró, acomodando sus lentes un momento antes de acercarse a la peli rosa, momento en el cual Sayaka salió del mismo escondite, parándose entre ambas.

-Aún no respondes Homura.- La nombrada pasó su mano por su pelo, desenredándolo antes de responder.

-Ninguna de ustedes es una chica mágica, no tengo por qué responderles.- Madoka se paró a un lado de Sayaka, con una mirada seria.

-Homura…yo creo que es peligroso, si ustedes son chicas mágicas y no hacen nada. ¿No tienes tú motivo para pelear contra las brujas?- Homura suspiró mirando algo triste a ambas chicas.

-Sayaka, si tuvieras un deseo por el cual pelearas por siempre, ¿cuál sería?- Sayaka sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de Madoka.

-Mi deseo está aquí, pelearé con quien sea por ella.- Madoka sonrojada desvió la mirada, mientras Homura le miró sorprendida.

- _Somos iguales entonces-_ Pensó la chica de las trenzas mientras escuchaba a lo lejos un silencio repentino. Luego se vio acompañada por un grito familiar para las 3 chicas.

-Mami.- Musitó Madoka. La chica corrió rápido de regreso por el pasillo, seguida por la pareja de menores.

Al llegar a la escalera de pastel lograron ver claramente a Mami Tomoe, en su traje de chica mágica, lista para la batalla, pero mirando de manera helada a los ojos a la bruja Charlotte.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sencillo Madoka Kaname.- El pequeño Kyubey apareció subiendo por la escalera. –Mami Tomoe acaba de ser llamada para enfrentar a la bruja Charlotte.-

-¿Pero qué no ambas brujas…?- La pareja de menores observaban el cuerpo de la bruja Elsa María caído en el piso, mientras Charlotte no parecía tener algún rasguño. Kyubey miró serio a la peli rosa y peli azul.

-Eso no es información que deba saber Mami Tomoe. Les agradeceríamos no mencionarlo.-

-¿Agradeceríamos?- Preguntó Madoka.

-Nosotros…- Dijo Homura señalándose a ella y a Kyouko, que seguía en el piso tomando notas. Las chicas querían preguntar más, hasta que Mami alzó su escopeta para apuntar al rostro de Charlotte.

-Tú… por tu culpa mis padres por poco mueren, no sabes lo mucho que lloré, me frustré con no poder salvarlos. Kyubey me permitió ser chica mágica y por ello se salvaron. ¡Ahora me cobraré esa deuda contigo!- Comenzó a disparar de manera repetitiva, siendo esquivadas todas sus balas por la bruja, la cual sólo mantenía su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Pasados los minutos Mami perdió de vista a la bruja, pero notó cierta crema en el piso, se agachó para revisarla (pensando que era sangre). No era sangre, se sentían más como ¿lágrimas? La rubia buscó con la vista a Charlotte; encontrando sólo a Kyouko tomando notas.

Mami quiso mirar lo que anotaba la chica, pero esta se lo evitó.

-Lo siento Mami, no puedo mostrarte esto-

-¿Qué sucede Kyouko?, ¿qué apuntas con tanto esmero?- La chica apuntó con su arma, mientras Kyouko sólo cerró su cuaderno con calma, mientras lo lanzaba hacia atrás en el aire; Mami quiso tomar la libreta, pero fue detenida por la lanza de la peli roja, la cual le apuntó para detenerla, mientras el cuaderno era atrapado por Homura, que iba llegando al sitio junto a las otras chicas y Kyubey.

-Te lo dije, no puedes leerlo.- La peli roja le miró seria mientras bajaba su arma.- No me obligues a pelear contigo. Además tu rival no soy yo.- Un rugido distrajo la atención de las chicas, centrándola en un enfrentamiento entre las 2 brujas nuevamente; Charlotte y Elsa María.

-¿Por qué pelean entre ellas?, ¿por devorarnos?- Mami miraba atónita. Las brujas se suponían que no peleaban entre sí, siempre tenían sus zonas para cazar humanos, pero nunca se daban cosas así. La voz de Kyubey interrumpió el silencio.

-¡Increíble!, este incidente es similar al de hace 2 años, ¿cierto Mami Tomoe?- La rubia asentó ante el comentario.

-Sí…incluso es la misma bruja otra vez.- Mami en un impulso disparó su arma hacia Charlotte, pero esta se giró y lanzó el de Elsa María hacia la bala, hiriéndola en el pecho, provocándole a la oscura bruja un fuerte alarido de dolor. El cuerpo de Charlotte se enrolló al cuerpo de la otra bruja, agarrándola fuertemente cual serpiente para luego lanzarla al suelo, justo frente a Mami, sosteniendo a la entidad del cuello para que no se moviera. Mami se acercó un poco a la peculiar escena. -¿Quieres... que la mate?- Charlotte asentó. Mami estaba confundida a sobre manera; la bruja que casi mataba a su familia ahora le pedía asesinar a otra bruja. Tomó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de la bruja de cuerpo oscuro. A unos pasos Kyubey se acercó al cuaderno, revisándolo rápidamente. Homura se le acercó y susurró.

-¿siguiente fase?- El animal inclinó su cabeza en señal de afirmación, por lo cual la chica gritó:

-¡Vamos, tú sabes que puedes hacerlo!, ¡llegó el momento de mostrar todo tu poder!- Todas las presentes se sorprendieron ante el repentino énfasis de la pelo oscuro, que fue seguido por Kyouko, ovacionando junto a su pareja Homura Akemi.

-¡Tú puedes Mami-San!- Gritaron al unísono Sayaka y Madoka, tratando de dar ánimos a la rubia. Kyubey miraba tranquilo la situación:

- _Aún desconocen que apoyan personas diferentes a las que son apoyadas por Homura Akemi y Kyouko Sakura, Madoka Kaname y Sayaka Miki. Me pregunto cuál será su reacción al descubrir la siguiente parte del experimento.-_ Pensó el albino al mirar cómo sonreía Mami apuntando a Elsa María.

-¡Muere bruja!- Cargó su arma e incluso sacó una segunda, pero en un sorpresivo movimiento la bruja se soltó de Charlotte, lanzándose en un veloz movimiento contra la Tomoe. Mami disparó al aire prácticamente, sin ver bien a dónde disparaba. En un pestañeo confuso Mami estaba a una corta distancia de Elsa María.

-¡Mami!- Un grito de una voz conocida por la rubia. En un movimiento instintivo disparó a la cercana Elsa María, pero esta le esquivo rápidamente, mientras sentía como era jalado su cuerpo por un cuerpo de tono oscuro y manchas naranjas; antes de perder la consciencia pudo notar a Charlotte tomando su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la muerte.

La bruja de la cara de payaso se alejó del sitio, sorprendiendo a Sayaka y Madoka (más no a las involucradas en el experimento) mientras Elsa María miró a las personas allí.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Persigan a Charlotte Akemi Homura y Sakura Kyouko!- Ordenó sin miramientos Kyubey, mientras se lanzaban en persecución de la bruja que se había llevado a Mami Tomoe. La peli azul se sorprendió ante el acto del ser.

-¡Kyubey!, ellas son las chicas mágicas aquí, ¿qué haremos contra Elsa María?- El ser se giró para ver a la chica con su típica expresión inexpresiva.

-Alguna de ustedes formará un contrato conmigo si quiere salir viva de aquí-

*****************************************************************************  
La peli roja y la peli oscuro llevaban varios minutos corriendo, siguiendo la persecución de la bruja Charlotte a través de un rastro de glaseado y crema que estaba en el piso.

-No debe haber ido lejos.-

-No lo sé Kyouko, quizá se llevó a Mami para decirle la verdad.- Ambas pararon su avance al ver a lo lejos a la bruja ya quieta, mientras miraba a Mami. -¿vez? Lo más probable es que se lo diga… vámonos ya de aquí a casa-

-¡oye!- Dijo la Sakura tomando el brazo de la otra.- ¿No deberíamos volver a ayudar a Sayaka y Madoka?- La peli oscuro negó con la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Es el plan de Kyubey, por ello no debemos meternos.- Kyouko suspiró, mientras se sentó en el suelo, mirando a Homura.

-Homura… ¿nuestro deseo vale tanto como para arriesgar la vida de esas 2?- Homura se sorprendió ante la pregunta, agachándose a la altura de su pareja.

-Kyouko, para mí nuestro deseo es lo más importante.- Acarició la mejilla de la otra.- Lo único que deseo es nuestra felicidad tu y yo juntas.- Le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras Kyouko le abrazaba fuertemente. Al separarse lágrimas corrían por los ojos de la peli roja. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… hace tiempo te conté mi deseo, ¿no?- La peli oscura asentó.

-Sí… que tu padre fuera escuchado.-

-Después de que él descubrió que la gente iba a su iglesia por magia se enojó y llamó a sus feligreses, para luego quemar la iglesia con esa gente dentro.- Homura le limpió las lágrimas.

-Eso me lo habías contado ya- Kyouko miró a los ojos a su novia.

-Lo que no te dije fue esto.- De un bolsillo sacó una nota breve, que Homura leyó y cayó de rodillas sollozando.

" _Kyouko Sakura_

 _Sé tú secreto. Usaste magia para que me escucharan. Eso no es correcto._

 _Te odio_

 _Ahora debo limpiar el pecado en mi familia. Los purificaré con las llamas a todos los involucrados menos a ti. Tú arderas en el infierno._

 _Hasta nunca"_

Homura abrazó fuerte a la chica, mientras la otra le susurraba al oído.

-Lo que no dije es que él quemó a nuestra familia…- Homura le miró a los ojos y le besó en los labios, durando un par de segundos unidas, hasta separarse de nuevo.

-Tú padre fue un ser horrible-

-Un poco quizá…pero prefiero pensar que si él no hubiera así no estaría ahora contigo.- Homura sonrojó.- Lo que me pregunto ahora es si deberíamos seguir peleando por nuestro deseo. No me gustaría ver a alguien herido más de lo que ya he visto.- Homura recargó contra su pecho a Kyouko, besando su pelo

-Ahora tengo una nueva razón para hacer esto… recuerda lo que dijo Kyubey: " _Si cumplen mis pedidos podrán tener su deseo cumplido"_ – Kyouko alzó la vista hacia su enamorada.

-¿Tú crees que lo haga?-

-Sí… él necesita energía, si en el experimento logra juntar eso todo estará bien.- Kyouko iba a replicar, mientras Homura le detuvo recostándola contra el suelo, antes de besarle la frente. A lo lejos un brillo iluminó varias cuadras cercanas. Homura sonrió relamiendo sus labios.

-Eso fue…-

-Sí, al parecer hay una nueva chica mágica en la ciudad, y eso nos hace libres corazón…-

*****************************************************************************  
Dentro de la barrera Sayaka y Madoka estaban sorprendidas ante el comentario del albino.

-¿Esperas…que hagamos un contrato contigo?- Preguntó Madoka.

-¡Exactamente Madoka Kaname!- Exclamó la criatura.

-¿Qué ganas con que ambas seamos chicas mágicas…y que ganamos nosotros?- Preguntó algo seria Sayaka. El ser suspiró mientras miró a la bruja acercarse. Saltó para evitar el golpe, siendo seguido por ambas chicas.

-Nosotros obtenemos personas con capacidad para enfrentar brujas. Ustedes, por su lado, tendrán el poder para hacer lo que gusten a cambio de su deseo…- percibiendo que Sayaka era más factible de convencer que Madoka, centró sus esfuerzos en ella.- Sayaka Miki, si quieres proteger a los que quieres se te puede conceder tal fuerza, siempre y cuando quieras enfrentar brujas. Akemi Homura pidió salvar una amiga, Sakura Kyouko deseó la felicidad de su familia, Tomoe Mami prefirió salvar a sus padres de la muerte…-hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire.- Momoe Nagisa deseó comer y degustar lo que antes no podía.- Se detuvo mirando a ambas chicas.- Ahora dígannos, ¿qué desean tanto como para ser su contrato conmigo?- La bruja Elsa María llegó al sitio rompiendo una pared, haciendo que Sayaka empujara un poco hacia atrás a Madoka para que no le dieran los escombros mientras ella saltaba en otra dirección.-¡Es ahora o nunca chicas!-

-¡Deseo tener la fuerza para poder ser el noble caballero que cuide de todas las maneras a Madoka Kaname de hoy en delante!- Kyubey movió un poco su rostro, casi como si sonriera al oír el deseo de Sayaka, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a ella y su cuerpo se iluminó, permitiéndole extraer la gema del alma de su pecho. Al cesar el brillo (que encegueció un momento a la bruja, deteniéndola un poco) se manifestó Sayaka con un vestido azul y blanco, medias blancas por encima de la rodilla, guantes azules al codo y una capa blanca. Sayaka se miró el cuerpo mientras una espada aparecía frente a ella.

-¡Toma el arma y derrota a la bruja!- vociferó Kyubey, mientras la peli azul tomó su nueva arma y se lanzó contra la bruja, dando ataques algo torpes al inicio, pero volviéndose más finos al paso de los minutos. Madoka le hizo una seña al extraterrestre para que se acercara a ella.

-Kyubey, yo…- La chica le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. Al acabar el felino se posó delante de la peli rosa y se iluminó nuevamente, distrayendo un segundo a Sayaka. Terrible error, ya que la bruja en su afán de cubrirse de la luz de la nueva chica mágica movió su mano a tal velocidad que golpeó a la Miki y la lanzó lejos a una pared cercana.

-¡Madoka!- Gritó la peli azul corriendo en dirección a su amada mientras veía el brillo reducirse, y, por ende, a la bruja entrar en acción nuevamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver una simple flecha rosada salir de aquel brillo, impactando justo en el pecho de la criatura (donde debería estar su corazón) para luego estallar mientras la criatura se desvanecía y la barrera con ella.

Al volver todo el sitio a la normalidad Madoka cayó al piso, siendo socorrida rápidamente por la peli azul.

-Esta es su gema del alma.- Pronunció frío el albino.- La necesitará después.- La chica le miró con rabia al ver inconsciente a la peli rosa, tomando con su mano del cuello al ser.

-¿Qué no querías sólo 1 chica mágica de ambas? ¡¿Por qué las 2?!- Sayaka estaba furiosa, mientras el ser le miraba con su mirada vacía y sin emociones.

-Su deseo era muy bueno. No pude evitar cumplírselo. Para nosotros entre más chicas mágicas existan mejor. Me voy.- El albino se retiró del lugar, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la peli azulado.

Con cuidado procedió a levantar a Madoka del piso y llevarla a su casa. Entró con cuidado usando las llaves que ella tenía de la casa para finalmente subir las escaleras e ingresar a la habitación, recostando a la peli rosa con delicadeza en la cama. Al sentir que su amiga le soltaba, Madoka abrió los ojos, tomando los brazos de Sayaka para detenerla, sorprendiéndola en el proceso.

-Sayaka-Chan, ¿qué paso?-

-Pediste tu deseo, y derrotaste a la bruja.- Madoka se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, pero trastabilló, siendo tomada por la cintura por Sayaka para sentarla al filo de la cama para que no se lastimara.

-¿Todo acabo?- Sayaka abrazó con cariño a la menor.

-No lo sé, pero al menos estamos juntas en esto.- Madoka besó la mejilla de la peli azul, sonrojándola.

-Sí…siempre juntas Sayaka-Chan.- La nombrada miró a la chica un segundo, antes de besarla y abrazarla fuertemente, pegándole a su cuerpo. La Kaname no se resistió, al contrario, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su compañera acariciando su pelo, mientras le iba jalando suave hasta recostarse en la cama, Madoka debajo de Sayaka.

-Madoka…- La pelo azul susurró al oído de la chica.- Yo… tenía miedo de que te pasara algo.- La otra pasó su brazo abrazándole por la espalda mientras hablaba.- Ahora creo poder protegerte.- Madoka sonrió y besó la frente de la chica.

-Sayaka-Chan, yo quiero protegerte también…por eso ahora también seré una chica mágica.- Le miró un segundo antes de besar su nariz.- ¿quieres que estemos juntas de aquí en adelante?-Sayaka abrazó fuerte a la chica, aprisionándole contra su pecho asintiendo con la cabeza. Madoka ahora fue quien tomó la delantera al momento de besarse, abrazándose ambas y acariciando una la espalda de la otra.

A los minutos los besos de Madoka llegaron al cuello de Sayaka.

-¿Q-qué haces?- Madoka sonrió

-Algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer hace mucho.- La chica comenzó a lamer el cuello de la chica, haciendo suspirar a medida que sentía la lengua de la peli rosa recorriendo su piel. Sayaka con las manos temblorosas acarició el pelo de Madoka. La nombrada miró un momento la ropa de chica mágica de su "pareja", sonriendo al verla. –Sayaka-Chan.- susurró la chica.

-¿sí Madoka?-

-¿Podemos hacerlo?- Sayaka miró extrañada a la chica, hasta que por un momento entendió a lo que se refería.

-¡Madoka!- El grito retumbó por toda la habitación, asustando a unas aves cercanas.

-Lo siento Sayaka-chan, no era mi intención incomodarte, sólo que… en tu traje te vez linda… ¡y no puedo evitar pensar de forma pervertida!- Sayaka le detuvo al momento de querer levantarse de la cama, sujetándola por la espalda, recargándose en su hombro.

-Madoka…-dijo la peli azul algo menos exaltada.- Te entiendo.- Tomó la mano de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos.- Yo también quiero hacerlo, sólo que no esperaba que me lo pidieras jeje.- La Kaname sonrojó, mientras era besada dulcemente en los labios por su novia. El beso al principio fue inocente, pero luego fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que la necesidad de aire las hizo separarse. Madoka comenzó a suspirar a medida que sintió los labios de la Miki besando su cuello, la cual luego bajó besando la espalda de la chica. Un cosquilleo recorría la columna de Madoka. La sorpresa reemplazó aquel cosquilleo al momento de que Sayaka comenzó a alzar la blusa que traía Madoka descubriendo su piel para luego besarla a lo largo de su espalda, hasta terminar de sacar la prenda de ropa y lanzarla al piso. Madoka tapó con sus manos su busto. Sayaka sólo le sonrió –Anda, déjame verte.- Madoka desvió la vista.

-T-tú primero Sayaka-Chan.- La chica en un parpadeo bajó un poco su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Madoka sólo le observaba fijamente, sin moverse; esto terminaría l momento de ser Sayaka la que tomase la delantera y tomara una de las manos de la peli rosa, guiándola hasta la zona recién expuesta de la chica.

-Puedes tocarlos…lo que gustes.- Madoka temblando empezó a acariciar con timidez aquella parte de la anatomía de la otra, mientras la peli azul comenzaba a suspirar al sentir el roce con la mano de la chica. A los minutos la garganta de la Miki sólo producía gemidos que se vieron intensificados al momento de que la chica peli rosa tomó más confianza y tomó con ambas manos los senos de la chica, acariciándolos con ternura mientras se acercaba para besar el cuello de la mujer. Sayaka miró a Madoka y con algo de esfuerzo se aferró a la espalda de la chica, para luego desabrochar (con algo de esfuerzo) el sostén de la Kaname. Esta al sentirlo le permitió quitárselo, para luego mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Te…gustan?- Dijo con la cara roja Madoka.- Disculpa si son…pequeños.- Sayaka sonrió mientras abrazaba a la otra chica, acurrucándose un momento en el pecho de la chica.

-Son los lindos senos de mi Madoka, con eso son perfectos.- Madoka le miró y sonrió, antes de besarse nuevamente un momento. –Aunque…-Dijo la peli azul al separarse del beso.- Podrían ser más grandes.- Dijo tomando uno con su manos y sobándolo, haciendo suspirar a la mujer tocada.

-¿C-cómo Sayaka…?- La chica no pudo terminar su oración por sentir a la otra comenzar a lamer y succionar despacio uno de sus senos.

.Así… chupándolos.-

-¿Éstas segura?- La otra siguió con la labor.

-No…pero podemos descubrirlo.-

*****************************************************************************  
Mami despertó algo aturdida. Al abrir bien los ojos miró que estaba en su casa, sintiendo un extraño frío proveniente de su cocina.

-¿Mi casa?, ¿pero cómo…?- Al pararse pudo ver una escena extraña incluso para ella que llevaba tiempo de ver brujas de todos tipos: La bruja Charlotte estaba herida del vientre, pero peleaba por alcanzar un frasco con queso dentro del refrigerador (que era la fuente de su frío)

Rápidamente sacó uno de sus rifles y apuntó con frialdad a la cabeza de la bruja.

-¡Para Mami!- La voz de la bruja sonó, confundiendo un poco a la rubia.

-Dime, ¿cómo es que hablas bruja?- La expresión en la cara de Charlotte pasó a ser una triste, con pequeñas lágrimas dibujadas en su cara.

-¡No soy bruja!, ¡no soy bruja!, ¡queso quiero!- Los gritos extrañaron a la chica veterana, por lo que se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de la criatura. Las heridas en su vientre al parecer se las hizo unas balas suyas y otras la bruja del centro comercial.

-¿Si te doy el queso que harás?-

-¡Quererte!- La frase extrañó a la rubia, la cual se acercó al refrigerador y tomó el frasco, girándose para ver a la bruja, la cual ahora tenía dibujado un rostro de alegría. Mami se quedó en silencio al verla a los ojos un momento… naranjas y amarillos. Su impresión fue tal que soltó el frasco, oportunidad que Charlotte tomó para comer el queso en el piso. Al terminar de ingerir el alimento la sospecha de Mami se hizo realidad.

Lentamente se deshizo la forma alargada de bruja, dando paso a una pequeña chica peli blanca, pero con los mismos ojos, y con las mismas heridas.

-¡Nagisa!, ¡Nagisa!, ¡reacciona!- Mami se arrodilló mientras Nagisa abría los ojos alzando la vista hacia la rubia.

-Era un buen queso.- La chica sonrió mientras Mami le abrazaba, notando las heridas en su vientre.

-¡Hay que curarte!- La chica le tomó y la llevó a su habitación, la recostó en la cama y de un cajón sacó algodón y alcohol para limpiar las heridas. –Ocupo que te quites la playera.- Nagisa algo apenada se quitó la prenda de vestir para permitir a la mayor seguir su labor.

- _No lo entiendo. Nagisa es mi amiga y compañera en cacería de brujas, ¿pero también es una bruja? ¿Ella casi mata a mis padres antes? ¿Qué está pasando?-_ Pensaba la rubia a medida que curaba a la chica de sus heridas. El silencio estuvo presente en la habitación por alrededor de la media hora hasta que Mami habló:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-¡Sí!- Dijo Nagisa saltando y abrazando fuertemente a la rubia.- Siempre me gusta estar contigo.- Mami le miró seriamente un momento, tomando ánimos para preguntarle la duda que tenía todo el tiempo en su mente.

-Nagisa… ¿eres una chica mágica o una bruja?- Nagisa le miró tranquila.

-Soy una chica mágica, pero mi deseo me permite ser una bruja por un tiempo.-

-¿Tú… atacaste a mis padres hace un par de años?-

-Fue accidental… yo apenas me había vuelto una chica mágica, me costaba controlarme…lo siento- Enojada la rubia le tomó de los hombros y se puso sobre la chica.

-Dime… ¿aquel día me ayudaste…por qué motivo?- La voz enojada de Mami Tomoe intimidó un poco a la pequeña Nagisa.

-Me sentía mal… mi deseo fue "ayudar a quien lo necesitara incluso si eso me volvía una chica mágica o una horrible bruja". No podía permitirme no ayudar a quien era una víctima.- Ésa última palabra resonó dentro de la mente de la rubia.

- _¿Victima? Sí…ella es una víctima de su deseo. ¿Yo lo soy por querer salvar a mis padres?, ¿todos somos víctimas de nuestros deseos?-_ Mami abrió grande sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo.

-Nagisa… ¿todos somos víctimas de Kyubey no?- Nagisa suspiró, acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

-No importa ya… todo ya acabó hoy.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Kyubey desarrolló un experimento con mis habilidades, y dijo que si era capaz de salvar a alguien como una bruja esto habría acabado.- Hizo una breve pausa mirando a los ojos de la rubia- Salvé a la persona más importante para mí… ¿con eso acaba esto no?-

-Nagisa… -Mami acarició el pelo de la chica debajo de ella.- ¿Soy la más importante para ti?- Nagisa asentó.

-Eres linda, eres lista, amable, dulce, tienes un cuerpo bastante sexy. ¡Eres irresistible!- Mami sonrojó ante el comentario de la chica, pero no podía negar que le agradaba lo que le decía.

-Me lo dices por curar tus heridas.- Nagisa negó con las manos, para luego tomar del cuello a la rubia y darle un rápido beso.

-¿eso te lo demostró?- Mami quedó en silencio, analizando la situación un momento. Sonrió y relamió sus labios.

-No…podrías intentar demostrármelo de más formas.- Nagisa sonrió mientras miraba el cuerpo bien formado de Mami, para luego extender sus manos y comenzar a acariciarlo, provocándole varios suspiros a la chica. Nagisa le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

-No tengas tanto miedo Mami, yo te daré toda la confianza que necesitas.- Otro rápido beso en los labios recibió la rubia, la cual correspondió ciertamente, pero su mente estaba sumergida más en el comentario de Nagisa: ella tenía razón, siempre tuvo miedo, a perder a sus padres, a que nunca volvieran después de sus viajes, a morir contra brujas, siempre hubo miedo. Pero, ahora se le presentaba una forma de pasar la página contra aquellos miedos. La chica debajo de ella se lo quería mostrar y no consideraba malo intentarlo. Una suave mordida en el labio inferior sacó un suspiro de la boca de la mayor, haciendo que se concentrara de nuevo en la persona que estaba con ella.

En un sorpresivo movimiento para Nagisa, Mami le tomó de ambas mejillas con las manos para atraerla hacia sí y profundizar su beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la menor, volviéndose una pelea de lengua entre ambas por buscar una dominar a la otra en el beso. Mami se mantuvo a la delantera al momento de posar una de sus piernas entre las de Nagisa, logrando sentir cierta humedad en medio de éstas. Mami sonrió y terminó el beso, mirando a los ojos a Nagisa.

-Demuéstrame lo que te importo.- Fue la oración más larga que se dijeron esa noche. Las voces de ambas se fueron volviendo suspiros y gemidos a medida que comenzaron a desvestirse y besar aquellas nuevas partes que se iban quedando al aire.

-Mami, ¿puedo tocarlas?- Nagisa miró con atención el busto (bastante más grande que el propio) de la Tomoe.

-Sí…tócalas cuanto gustes.- Nagisa sonrió y procedió a besar uno de los senos, provocándole varios suspiros a la chica, la cual aprovechó para pasear su mano por el vientre de la Momoe, hasta llegar cierta zona íntima.

-¡Ah!, Mami… - La chica se sorprendió por el avance de Mami, pero no se resistió, al contrario por su parte decidió comenzar a chupar el busto de la mayor, lamiendo con intensidad aquella parte de la anatomía de la mujer. De a poco sentía Mami como su intimidad se iba humedeciendo ante la excitación que sentía por el trato recibido por parte de Nagisa. La peli blanca estaba igual, ya que la mano de la Tomoe le acariciaba con cada vez mayor velocidad, provocándole gemidos que sólo lograba tapar metiendo los senos de la otra en su boca. Pasado un poco más la dueña de la habitación le pidió a la otra parar un instante. La rubia se giró en la cama quedando ahora debajo de Nagisa, la cual se sonrojó al ver cómo la mayor abría sus piernas de manera sugerente.

-Puedes…seguir aquí.- Mami estaba bastante roja, lo cual enterneció a Nagisa, la cual subió para besar a la mayor en los labios, abrazándola un par de minutos mientras acariciaba las piernas finas de la chica, provocándole algún que otro gemido a la rubia, siendo estos ahogados entre los labios de Nagisa. Al separarse bajó besando su vientre, hasta finalmente llegar a la intimidad de la chica. Inició con un suave beso en aquella zona, que haría temblar a la Tomoe; al ver esto la de ojos bicolores decidió aumentar las labores en aquella parte, comenzando a lamer de arriba para abajo y en círculos, para luego decidir meter su lengua dentro de la mujer. A los minutos detuvo su actividad para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Te gusta Mami-Chan?-

-Sí… por favor…sigue.- La peli blanco sonrió, para luego besar de nuevo a la chica en sus senos, mientras con su mano estimulaba la intimidad de Mami. Ésta se quejó ante tales acciones.- Ngh, Nagisa… así no- La chica se sorprendió ante la repentina negativa.

-¿entonces cómo?- Con algo de esfuerzo la rubia pronunció

-Tú lengua… úsala.- La chica sonrió ante la idea, por lo que procedió a cumplir el deseo de su amada, no sin antes besar el vientre desnudo de la chica, provocándole varios temblores a lo largo del cuerpo. Finalmente llegó nuevamente a la entrepierna de la rubia y comenzó a cumplir el deseo de ella, lamiendo con mayor intensidad. La Tomoe comenzó a gemir y sujetarse de las sábanas a medida que sentía la lengua de la mujer recorriendo toda su intimidad e introducirse dentro de ella. Con algo de esfuerzo se sujetó del cabello de Nagisa, presionando con suavidad su cabeza para que llegara más profundo dentro de sí. Al cabo de unos minutos más la rubia no fue capaz de resistir más y llegó al clímax.

-¿satisfecha?-

-Si Nagisa… mucho…- La rubia sonrió y abrazó a la otra, mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida abrazada por Nagisa.

*****************************************************************************  
Madoka miró un momento a Sayaka, la cual estaba acariciando su intimidad.

-Sayaka…chan, quiero… tocarte también mientras…me tocas.- La otra sonrió y dio un beso en la frente a la otra.

-Tontita, ¿cómo haríamos eso?- Madoka pensó un momento, hasta que sonrió relamiéndose los labios, para luego tomar por el cuello a Sayaka y besarla apasionadamente mientras la colocaba debajo de ella. Al paso de los minutos se separaron por la necesidad de aire.

Madoka tomó una de las piernas de Sayaka y la fue besando despacio, para luego pasarla por su cintura, mientras la pierna restante la pasaba por entre sus piernas, dando paso a que sus zonas íntimas entraran en contacto al momento de Madoka tomar de las piernas a la peli azul para pegarse un poco más.

Ambas gimieron y se quedaron quietas un momento, explorando esta nueva sensación de cercanía entre ambas. A los minutos fue Sayaka quien dio un suave movimiento de la cintura, provocando un gemido a la Kaname, la cual comenzó a moverse despacio al inicio, pero luego comenzó a tomar ritmo.

-¡Madoka!, ¡Madoka!- Decía entre gemidos la peli azul mientras miraba la cara sonrojada de la chica delante de ella, a la cual le extendió los brazos. Moviéndose un poco pero sin separar sus zonas íntimas para poder recibir el abrazo de la chica. Al pasar sus manos por la espalda de Madoka esta sintió un fuerte cosquilleó que le erizó la piel, para luego terminar recargándose en la frente de la peli azul, sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, una reflejada en la vista de la otra, sonrojadas y jadeando por el acto. Los jadeos de la peli rosa se volvieron gemidos sonoros al momento que Sayaka alzó su cuerpo un poco, para poder apoyarse un momento sobre sus codos y comenzar a besar los pequeños pechos de la peli rosa.

-Ngh, Sayaka… ¡Sayaka!- Hablaba la chica entre suspiros al momento de sentir una leve mordida por parte de su amante.

-¿Sí…mi amor?- Habló con algo de esfuerzo la chica, la cual era tomada de las mejillas por Madoka.

-¡No pares!- La otra relamió sus labios viendo a los ojos a la Kaname.

-No pararé…de amarte…nunca.- En un veloz movimiento le jaló por la espalda para besarse apasionadamente, introduciendo Sayaka su lengua en la boca de Madoka y jugueteando con ella, mientras la nombrada paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la peli azul, acariciando con peculiar énfasis su cintura y busto, sin olvidar (naturalmente) el ir y venir de las caderas de ambas, el cual era más intenso a medida que la intensidad del beso subía.

-No…aguanto…- suspiró Sayaka mientras se separaba un momento de Madoka, pero esta simplemente le besó de la misma manera otra vez, imposibilitando a la chica peli azul no llegar al clímax ante la cantidad de estimulación que sentía de su chica (a la vez que sentía cómo Madoka también alcanzaba el orgasmo un poco después) Sayaka cayó rendida en la cama, mientras Madoka con algo de esfuerzo se quitó la pierna de su pareja de la cintura para acostarse a un lado de la chica, la cual empezaba a quedarse dormida

-Te amo Sayaka-Chan- La peli rosa abrazó fuerte a su pareja, la cual sólo en un rápido movimiento le besó la frente, antes de caer ambas dormidas.

*****************************************************************************  
En la noche caminaba cierta criatura blanca, para toparse con cierto conocido suyo.

-Kyubey- Pronunció la criatura. -¿Qué tal el experimento?-

-Exitoso como todo lo que hago Juubey- La criatura rio ante el comentario de su conocido.

-Nunca perderás tu egolatría, ¿cierto?- Al verlo de cerca notó que traía un cuaderno de notas.

-¿Ése es el registro?- Kyubey asentó abriendo el cuaderno para mostrarle el avance de sus ideas recientes. Al terminar de leerlo Juubey sonrió –Bastante bien hecho debo decir, si se lo entregas a nuestra diosa ella será muy feliz con tu progreso, quizá ya no te haga…-

-¡Cierra la boca gato insulso!- Con la oreja dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Juubey, tirándolo al piso mientras le miraba molesto. -¡Ella no tiene derecho a hacerme esas cosas mientras está con aquella chica jugueteando como si fuera una boba!- Un leve aplauso se escuchó a lo lejos, acompañados de una risa siniestra que hizo voltear a ambos gatos en dirección del mismo

-Estás en problemas Kyubey-

-¡Que te calles de una buena…!- Procedía a atacar de nuevo a su compañero, pero de la nada sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, imposibilitándole acabar su acto.

-Vaya Kyubey… ¿por qué la violencia contra tu compañero eh?- La chica que apareció le tomó por el cuello, levantándolo y acariciándole el cuello. -¿Será que fue malo hacerte sentir todo el dolor del universo una y otra vez por ser un gatito malo?- Preguntó la chica mientras miraba que se le acercaba Juubey, el cual fue aceptado con los brazos abiertos mientras Kyubey era lanzado al piso sin el menor cuidado.

-Ama, tenía tiempo sin verla, ¿todo bien con su pareja?- Preguntó el ser con toda la confianza.

-Disculpa, tenía cosas que realizar aquí. Con mi pareja todo está bien, puedo disfrutar de todo lo que he creado con mucha tranquilidad mientras otros hacen el trabajo duro, ¿cierto Kyubey?- El ser alzó la vista, algo frustrado. No le gustaba sentirse dominado, pero sólo la persona delante de ella era la única que no podía superar nunca.

-Cierto…ama.- La chica relamió sus labios mientras caminaba abrazada de Juubey, para luego acercarse al cuaderno en el piso. Se agachó y lo hojeó un momento mientras el ser felino se posaba en su hombro. De un golpe cerró el cuaderno y caminó hasta el autor del mismo, el cual agachó la cabeza. -¿Está…satisfecha?- La mujer rio a carcajadas.

-Sí niño, bastante satisfecha de tu trabajo. No pensé que de verdad funcionara la idea de Juubey de crear una híbrida de chica mágica y bruja. Lo bueno es que tú no la puedes engañar por tener a Mami cerca, al igual que Sayaka y Madoka que juntas serán mejor que cualquiera…-Caminó un poco, antes de regresar y con una mano levantar de nuevo al ser. –Kyouko y yo somos algo serio, no es un juego como para que digas que estoy siendo una "boba" Ahora soy un dios tan inmensamente poderoso que si lo deseo puedo destruirte de cada realidad que existe, ¿a alguien así le dices "boba"?- El ser mantuvo silencio, pero en su mirada se notaba una enorme frustración contra la chica delante de él, ya que ahora ella mandaba el cosmos, y no podía detenerla de ninguna forma.

-No ama.-

-Eso pensé…- La chica sonrió maléficamente.- Pero… ¿tú compañero se portó mal no Juubey?- Ambos voltearon a ver al gato; Kyubey rogando con su mirada que negara tal afirmación, Homura con ojos que demandaban que siguieran el juego.

-Sí ama, él se portó muy mal, creo que debería castigarlo.- La diosa sonrió, mientras Kyubey tragó saliva.

-Ciertamente.- De un chasqueo Kyubey terminó encerrado en una jaula. –Encárgate de él como desees Juubey, te doy el poder de que cualquier castigo que pienses se realizará dentro de esa jaula.-

-Como desee ama.- La chica bajó la jaula, junto a Juubey

-Usa el tiempo que quieras, ahora yo regresa con mi Kyouko, ella no le gusta despertar sin mí. ¡Hasta luego chicos!- Dijo la diosa mientras iba por donde había llegado, mientras Juubey relamió sus labios un momento mientras veía a Kyubey temblar de miedo.

-¿Listo para empezar?-

*****************************************************************************  
 _ **Bueno, eso es todo**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado**_

 _ **Cualquier review, comentario o sugerencia es aceptada**_

 _ **¡Hasta otra leída!**_


End file.
